A week of legs
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin, a mermaid who wishes to walk amung the humans.
1. Chapter 1 sea witch

**Amutocutie66: Okay my newest story! Sorry about misspelled words, bad vocab, and stuff. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

"Mama? Where are we going?" asked a small mer-child.

"Somewhere the Two-Legs won't find us!" said her mother holding the mer-child's small hand.

"But why mama?" asked Somewhere far away, in an ocean close to you, a group of mermaids fled their underwater caves…

the small girl.

"Because the two-legs have been near our home! If they find us they will kill you and your sisters! You must never approach a human!" she said, watching the older mer-children swim.

"Yes mama…"

Time skip 10 years! Rin Pov.

Me and my sisters have seen two-legs swim by our home, we fled many times finally settling, 10 miles from shore. I though will go 5 miles from shore each day, to look at a beautiful garden of coral.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" yelled my friend, Tako Luka the Octopus.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A human is in the area!" she said.

"where?"

"over there!" she said pointing behind me. I looked to see a boy, he didn't seem to want to hurt anything, no harpoons or knifes. I looked away and saw Tako luka had swam away. I saw the boy out of the corner of my eye, examining a clown fish. He slowly lost intrest when seeing a turtle. But I felt a strange presence. I looked out to the boy and saw a tiger shark, coming in fast. " LOOK OUT!" I screamed to the boy. But my voice went unheard. Soon the shark got closer! I had to do something. But… revealing myself is against the law… I DON'T CARE! I zoomed in and pushed the boy out of the way, then jumping back when the shark came. It swam away, and I looked at the boy. He was now stareing at me.

"Shhh! Don't tell!" I said putting a finger to his lips, before swimming away.

I swam home, passing my sisters and and my mother. Soon jumping into my bed. I thought about the two-legs they were so magnificent! So harmless! I must ask the sea-witch if I can go up!

**The next morning, before anyone was up **

I awoke early, then swam out of my cave to a deep crevice where the sea-witch lived.

"Ummm hello?" I asked into the cave.

"Why, come in child!" said an old voice.

I followed the voice to a room filled with potions. "oh are you making a potion?" I ask looking into the boiling pot. Then to my surprise was a laugh.

"No child, cookies!" she said. "How may I help you?"

"I wish to have legs!" I said.

"Legs? Oh but child the most precious thing you have is that tail! Why trade it for LEGS?" she asked.

"I wish to live among the humans, at least for a week!" I said.

"Well child I can do that easy… for a price," she said giving me a cookie.

"What do do you want?" I ask.

"why, those beautiful long golden locks you got there! You look so much like your mother!" she said.

"OK!" I said. then I heard something, and smoke filled the room, there was pain in my legs, and just before I blacked out, "Get ready, child. FOR DAY ONE!" yelled the sea-witch.


	2. Chapter 2 day 1

**Amutocutie66: okay day one of Rin's adventure! I don't own vocaloid.**

**Len pov**

"listen Len, for the last time there is no such things as mermaids!" yelled Gumi as we took our daily beach walk.

"I am telling you I saw her, she had a yellow tail, and long blond hair, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes! You should have seen her!" I explained. Suddenly she screamed and pointed to the rocks. There lye a girl, a naked girl, on the rocks blood on her leg.

"OMG Len give me that towel!" she said holding out her hand. I quickly gave her my towel. The long thing never ever fit me, always dragging on the ground. Gumi had picked her up with the towel covering everything but the girls face, it hung over her body looking like a tail! Oh well. When we got the girl home, and Gakupo out of the room. Gumi gave me bandages and went to her room for clothes.

I was capable of lifting the towel, and finding the cut, without revealing anything to serious. Whipeing away the blood and bandaged the ,luckily, not deep wound. Gumi came back, and I exited the room. Soon finding Gakupo.

"So Len who's your naked girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know, found her by the rocks," I answered grabbing a banana.

"Oh and is your father ok with this?" he asked with a smirk.

"My father? Dang it! When is he coming back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"yeah don't you look at your calendar?" he asked.

"I didn't know I had one," I say.

Finally Gumi walked in. the room was silent. And then the girl walked in. her hair, combed, bangs clipped, topped with a white hairband. She wore a tank that ended a bit above her stomach, white, and collar with a yellow bow. And really really short shorts, with a belt. Something Gumi's dad would NEVER approve of.

"Umm okay. What's your name," I say. My answer was a tilted head.

"she doesn't speak Japanese," Gumi answered.

So I pointed to myself "Len," then I pointed to her.

She took a second, then another and finally said "Rin," her voice was quiet, soft and sweet.

"Sooo your mysterious, unchanged-mood, girl is Rin," says Gakupo. Then as we went silent, we heard a noise. A loud rumbling noise.

"She's hungry~" Gumi said with a creepy noise.

"I'll get food," said Gakupo, as we sat down at the table.

"OK, banana, Carrot, Eggplant, and a orange for the cute little lady," said Gakupo handing us our food. As we started eating, Rin just stared down at her food. So I took it and peeled it for her, then gave her the slices. She still stared down. So I ate one. And she did as I did. Her face lit up like a lightbulb.

"well then… what are we gonna do with her?" asked gumi.

"Well, I guess she can stay here until someone claims her," said Gakupo.

"sounds good, she can sleep with Gumi," I said.

"OH HELL NO! I already have Teto to deal with! Not to mention, the kitten and the fish and the bird!" yelled gumi.

"fine… she can sleep on the couch," I said.

"oh Len, it hurts me so that you don't even consider me! Such a big room… but no one to share it with, weep weep," whined dramatic Gakupo.

"well you're a pervert, I don't know what you would do to her!" I argued.

"well what about you?" asked Gumi.

"What?" I ask.

"why can't she stay with you?" asked Gumi.

"because I'm a guy!" I yelled.

Suddenly Rin came in carring a fish, a salt water fish we caught one day. She then walked outside, curiously we followed her to a rocky ledge. Where she set the fish free into the ocean. Gumi was about to object but we stopped her. Then Rin said something, and it was in a language… I couldn't which one though…

"Rin.. what are you doing?" whispered her dear sister Miku.

"yes Rin mother is very worried! Please come back!" said sister Luka.

"I want to see why humans are bad! I have found out they have fish for pets, but nothing else is all that bad," I explained.

"Mother says if you come back we will have seaweed salad and tuna with shrimp! Your favorate!" coaxed Miku.

"No. i. am. Staying. Here! I think we are becoming friends these are very mysterious beings!" I explained.

"Rin? Who are you talking to?" I heard Len say. I wish I knew wha he was saying though… I left my sisters and returned to the house with Len, Gakupo and Gumi. I almost tripped a few times guess I should learn how to walk better…

_Amutoc_utie66: umm I guess this took a while… I'm not exactly that interested into this, and I don't think many people are reading… I might end it here.


	3. Chapter 3 day 2 part 1

**Amoutocutie66: soo it's day 2 and Rin is struggling with walking yea sorry I'm not uploading fast, I'm working on 3 stories at once! And I would like to thank Happiness Sunshine and Gum for the reviews**

"Okay Before we start the day let's tell stories! Two each!" said Gumi.

"Got it I'll go first!" Yelled Len.

"FINE! CAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE!" yelled Gakupo.

"Anyway, I was 2 or 3 and I was on my mother's boat, when a big wave hit!" he started. I understood a bit of what he was saying but never can remember anything behind 5 humans must have good memory.

"At the time I was staring at the water, looking at some strange figures in the water. When I was thrown over the railing! I thought I was going to drown! But one of the figures swam to me, and helped me to the surface of the water! But it muttered something in an angry tone. Like "DON'T COME INTO MY WATERS AGAIN!" and that is my first story," he said.

"My turn!" yelled Gumi. "soo I was walking with my friend, you know Gumo. And then some weird kids ran up and said they liked me! So Gumo says "I LIKE HER MORE" and I was li-"

"NO MORE MY EARS ARE BLEEDING my turn!" yelled Gakupo.

"okay so I was in my garden, planting more eggplant when 3 giant squirels attacked my face!" he said.

"OKAY Rin's turn!" said Gumi.

"Umm Gumi she doesn't" Len was about to say something, but I decided to try!

"Rin once went to coral, see Len and Big fish. Save Len," I tried to say 'I was swimming in the ocean and saw Len about to be eaten by a shark and I saved him.

"Umm" they said in union.

"So let's help Rin with her walking! Seriously we are running out of band aids!" said Gakupo. They all agreed to whatever he said.

My right hand was occupied by Gumi, My left by Gakupo and Len was in front of me. Step by step I walked, I tripped the first few time and headbutted Len's stomach but I finally was able to walk all the way to the other side of the room perfectly.

After a long day of learning to walk and exploring the backyard full of trees and animals I finally slept in Len's room. But curiously I escaped the room and decided to explore. I passed Gumi's room and Gakupo's room and I passed the kitchen, the living room and after a few more, I had found a room I never saw before. I actually didn't see a door at all. Just a small hidden hole. I looked inside to see a lit room. I look for someplace where a door may be hidden. But the only thing there was a book shelf. I had an idea! I moved the bookshelf and saw the hidden room and I walk in.

The room was filled with things! But then I realized what was there… a statue of a mermaid, books about mermaids, pictures of mermaids! And I looked more. Notes on how to speak their language! And to my freight I saw a scale a big Blue scale, Just like my papa…

"Hello, why is this who I think it is? The So called HUMAN who just washed on shore?" I heard a voice, speaking MY language. And he knew who I was.

"How do you know these things?" I ask flipping around to see a man with blonde hair like Len's.

"I know someone, and that someone told me all about you!" he said.

"The sea witch…" I said.

"No, it is one of your own kind!" he yelled, grabbing my arm.

"So "Princess Mermaid" what do you think your doing here? In my house?" he asked.

"I was curious about Len!" I said.

"Len? My son? Why he is a foolish child and knows nothing!" I couldn't hear the last part for it was spoken in his language.

"Oh why don't you go home to your mother and sisters?" he said, "They miss you oh so much!"

"I wish to stay with Len!" I yell.

"BE QUIET!" he said. "You even act like a princess! The way you walk, the way you talk, and the way you killed us humans!" he said.

"WE did nothing!"

"Oh? Well look at this!" he said giving me a picture. The sight was horrifying us mermaids, throwing spears at the humans.

"This was before man made GUNS! Then we killed YOUR people!" he yelled.

"That's horrifin-" I was cut off.

"Dad? What's going on?" asked Len.

Amutocutie66: well there you go, day 2 part 1.


	4. Chapter 4 day 2 part 2

**Amutocutie66: I don't own vocaloid day 2 part 2**

Len pov

"Dad what's this room?" I ask.

"Oh son, Umm this is my study room!" dad said.

"Why is Rin here?" I ask.

"Well I just wanted to show her my studies," he explained.

"IT'S A LIE LEN!" Rin shouted her Japanese improved greatly.

"then what is really going on?" I ask.

"Well son allow me to explain your little friend here, a mermaid," he explained.

"Im not an idiot," I say.

"N-no Len it true!" Rin shouted.

"Impossible!" I yelled. Wait wasn't I fighting with Gumi about this? No not about Rin mermaids exist this just must be a prank.

"No Len it true! Remember mermaid? Mermaid who save you? Her me!" Rin tried to explain.

That's impossible Rin can't be that mermaid! The one who saved my life! It's impossible Rin Is human! I know she is!

"NO! NO! THAT ISN'T TRUE RIN IS HUMAN I KNOW SHE IS!" I yelled storming out of the room.

Why am I denying this? Did I want Rin to stay? How long is she gonna be heer anyway? So many questions! Damn! I didn't know how far I ran but I was a the ocean. I dived in and started swimming. Of course I had emergency scuba gear hidden under some rocks. It was dark and I swam so far I was at some crevis. I swam down far and I saw a light. I swam toward it and into a cave. I saw a mermaid! She seemed to be making a potion.

"Human why are you here?" she asked.

"You speak my language?" I say surprised.

"Why of course! So you're here because you want to know something right?" she asked.

"YES! Is Rin a…a mermaid?" I ask.

"Yes, she wanted to live and watch you, so she traded her hair for legs," explained the mermaid.

"How much longer does she have?" I ask.

"5 days," she says.

"What? So short! No I want Rin to stay!" I yelled.

"Do you know why? Give me a reason and she can!" the sea witch boomed.

"I I I'm not sure," I say.

"Then child I will answer it for you and Rin can still stay!" she said.

"PLEASE!" I yell.

"Child, you love her," she answered.

"What? Lady your crazy!" I say about to go back home.

"Go now boy. Rin is in great danger!" yelled the mermaid.

I heard this and quickly went back home. Rin was on the ground!

There ya go day 2 part 2


	5. day 3, day 7 and day 8 pt 1

**Amutocutie66: well… I'm going to have to do something very very dramatic… I do not own vocaloid… Happy reading!**

**Len Pov**

"RIN! ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled helping her sit up.

"Len…" she said before passing out again. I carried her to my bed. The clock said it was 7:00. Gumi and Gakupo must be waiting. I started walking away, they would be worried if they walked in and Rin was in pain on the bed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shirt.

"Len…" Rin said trying to stay conscious.

"Rin go to sleep," I say trying to get Rin's hand of my shirt.

"Len…" she said again. She pulled on my shirt.

"Fine I'll stay," I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Len's….father…," she said.

"No Rin be quiet, go to sleep," I say.

Then my door opened.

"Len… no way! You- you guys!" Gumi was laughing so hard.

"No I think my dad hurt Rin," I say.

"WHAT!" she yelled pushing me of the bed.

"Rin! Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Tell me!" Gumi said.

"My stomach," Rin said half asleep. Gumi lifted her shirt and I looked away.

"It's bruised," Gumi said, "She needs to apply cold, then heat," she said walking out of the room. She returned with an ice pack and a heating pad.

"This will help," she said putting the icepack gently onto Rin's stomach.

"And when do you think Rin will heal?" I asked.

"I donno, I'm not a doctor," Gumi said walking out. Rin seemed to have fallen asleep. She's gonna be here for a long time… maybe I shouldn't tell her.

**DAY 7 Rin POV**

I'm coming home! I get to see mom and Luka and Miku! I snuck off when everyone was still asleep and walked down to the shore. Then I dived in. But I was having ahar dtime, my legs didn't change and I don' know how to swim like this!

Len pov I woke up and Rin was gone. I knew where she was, what I didn't know was if she could swim. I ran to the beach and started looking around. No sign of Rin, did the mermaid lie? I got worried and looked closer to where we found her. I saw a figure in the water. It was Rin! I swam down and carried her to the surface. I carried her home and laid her on the bed.

"Hey Rin," I said shaking her, "Rin wake up, wake up. Come on Rin wake up!"

"Len..?"

"Yeah Len," I say.

"I'm not a mermaid…?"

"No Rin. I talked to the sea witch! You can stay with us forever!" I said happily.

"I'm never going to see Mama, or my sisters again?" she asked looking sad and half asleep. I felt guilty.

"Rin I-I didn't know," I say.

"Len I want to… go home now," Rin said.  
"Rin you can't, I'm sorry," I said.

"But I get to stay with Len, and Gumi and Gakupo," she said.

"Yeah you do," I said hoping she would be happy.

"Then I'm happy," she said smiling, but with tears.

"How about we go shopping?" I ask.

"Really?"she asked.

"Yep!" I say, looking for my wallet.

"Yay," she said walking away. I got something on that wasn't well… soaked and waited by the door. Rin came back wearing a white dress with a black collar and yellow bow.

"nice dress," I say.

"It's Gumi's," she said with a small smile. We started going to the town. We stopped to eat some raman, and bought a few games to play. I decided to buy Rin scuba gear, then maybe I could teach her how and she can visit her family. She won a fish in a game, and a box of candy. On the way home I noticed a necklace catcher her eye so I told her to sit on a bench and wait.

"Hello? Still open?" I asked.

"You bet! We got rings, necklaces, and earrings," said a woman.

"How much is that necklace, the blue one?" I asked.

"Oh that comes free with a matching ring, it's Lapis Lazuli, only forty dollars," she said.

"I'll take it!" I say. I returned to Rin and put the necklace on her. It was blue as the ocean and was a mermaid in a silver circle.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, want the ring?" I asked.

"Oh no my culture says I can't," she said "it's a symbol for marriage,"

"Oh ok," I say as we started walking home. I guess time flies when your having fun because it was already ten O'clock. We put the fish in a tank and Rin got in the bed. I like usual slept on the floor. We easily fell asleep.

I was suddenly awaken by Rin's loud crying.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I asked standing up and walking to the bed.

"I-I wanna go home!" she cried stuffing her head into the pillow.

"I'm gonna teach you to swim, hey look at me Rin, then I'll teach you to scuba dive and take you to visit your family," I said as Rin looked at me and calmed down a little.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I said.

"Thank you Len!" she cried out and hugged me.

__

"Ahh! What was that?" Rin flinched.

"Thunder, we are finally getting some rain," I said.

_****_

"Len make it stop!" she yelled.

"I can't it's nature, it won't hurt you," I said petting her hair to clam her down before she squeezed me to death.

"But it's loud and scary!" she said.

"it's only thunder, it will end on it's own," I say.

"O-OK," she said lying back down. I turned and started walking away.

_****_

"Len!" Rin shouted pulling me onto the bed.

"Hey! Rin!" I say.

The scared Rin had buried her face into my shirt.

"you really are scared," I said.

"I never heard it before," she explained.

"Well it isn't bad, it won't hurt you," I say. A few moments passed. "Rin?" I asked. She had fallen asleep but she still had a strong grip. I didn't want to wake her up, she has been through enough. So I just fell asleep there.

_!_

I awoke to a load scream. And saw Gumi in the room with Teto.

"What Gumi?" I asked.

"Hey what's going on?" Gakupo yelled running in here, "Woah," he said looking at me. Then I realized I was still in bed with Rin.

"No it's not what you think! Rin was scared last night! It was thundering!" I tried to explain.

"How do we know that!" Gumi yelled.

"Rin will tell you! Rin wake up!" I said shaking her.

"Morning?" she said sitting up, "No more thunder!" she said running to the window.

"I guess he was telling the truth," Gumi said.

"Hahahaha," we all laughed except for Teto.

**Amutocutie66: so? U like? It was long and off subject lol.**


	6. Chapter 6 many days and a few years

Amutocutie66: I don't own vocaloid.

Len pov

Weeks past. Rin had been visiting her family a lot. But… I wonder if she is happy.

"Len! Len! My mother loved the orange slices!" Rin said happily.

"That's nice," I say.

"Len?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Does Teto hate me?" she asked.

"No, she has always been like that since we found her on the beach," I explained.

Rin muttered something and walked off.

"I wonder what she is thinking…" I said out loud.

"Rin-san is like me,"Teto said emotionless in front of me.

"How?" I asked.

"I am a mermaid," she said before walking off.

"Wait why are you here?" I asked.

"I fell in love…" she said walking away. Teto… in love? With who?

"With who!" I yelled running over.

"Gakupo-sama…" she said starting to run away. You can only say about 6 things to her before she runs off.

"well I finally know why she secludes herself in the bathtub all day," I think outloud. I still have one more problem for myself though…

I griped the ring in my hand remembering those words…

"Oh no my culture says I can't, it's a symbol for marriage"

I'm gonna do it today!

"Rin!" I say running to the beach.

Teto Pov

I followed Len. Today I must die. If he does what I think he will.

I watched from the water. Len offered Rin a ring. She hesitates but takes it. sh

Slipped it on her finger and hugs him. My tail comes back. And I say a final phrase.

"Len-kun… I lied," suddenly I turn to sea foam. I'm dead.

Rin Pov.

"Len I must apologize though…" I say.

"Why?" he asked.

"By accepting this ring… Teto died," I say with tears.

"What? Why?" he said looking strangely calm.

"Teto was… famous. She offered herself to the seawitch. If she was to marry you she was mermaid forever, but when you proposed to me…" I started.

"She had to give her life," he said.

"Yes, but she will be reincarnated! She will still live! It was part of the deal!" I said trying to brighten the situation.

"Teto allways hated the way she looked maybe she will enjoy it in the next life," he said looking away.

"We must tell the others," I say.

_AT SUNSET LEN POV_

We all placed candles on toy boats and sent them into the water. This was Teto's funeral. We cried. We smiled and we celebrated and prayed for her rebirth. Not something we would usually do, but it was Rin's tradition.

**10 Years later**

"here is your baby," the nurse said handing Rin her baby.

"What should we name it?" Len asked.

"Let's name her… Teto," Rin said looking down at her baby girl.

"I think that's a beautiful name…" Len agreed.

Amutocutie66: this was way to sad and way to emotional.


	7. Chapter 7 importantish

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


End file.
